Whatever It Takes
by thesweetness0292
Summary: Lizzie, Miranda, and Gordo start high school with a fresh attitude. But soon they find out how intense life in high school really is. Will the trio stick it out together or apart?
1. After the Boys of Summer Have Gone

Whatever It Takes  
  
A/N: This isn't my first, but it's my first story with dialogue. I just didn't feel like it in Sacrifices, which is currently on hiatus, probably till after school starts (August 26) A/N #2: This has the movie in it, but Lizzie didn't become famous. That was the reason the movie didn't appeal to me as much as I wanted to. But I loved the kiss! Buy the DVD now!  
  
It was the week before the school year started. Lizzie McGuire was at the beach in her baby blue bikini, tanning. Next to Lizzie was Miranda Sanchez, Lizzie's best friend, in her favorite red bandana-print bikini. In line at the snack bar was none other than David "Gordo" Gordon, Lizzie's other best friend, waiting for the famous curly fries, hot dog, soda, chips.  
  
"Gosh, the summer seems like a blur," Lizzie commented.  
  
"Doesn't it, though? I mean, we spent most of the summer getting volunteer hours in at that nature camp. Ugh!" Miranda exclaimed. "I hate this sand, why couldn't we have gone to a pool instead?"  
  
"Because there it would've been packed. Here there's plenty of room for everybody," Lizzie explained rationally.  
  
Miranda opened her mouth to rant about the sand again, but Gordo came up with his curly fries, three hot dogs and three sodas, and she closed her mouth. She stared at the food in two minds. She first thought of how she should only have 5 hot dogs a month (they're not the healthiest), but then thought of how hungry she was. Of course, she grabbed her food. Lizzie and Gordo stared, as she was about to eat a huge bite.  
  
"What? A girl can eat, can't she?" She said to the two.  
  
Gordo was surprised. "And I thought I was hungry." He joked.  
  
"Just shut up, Gordo!" Lizzie said, as she took a small sip of her soda.  
  
"Yeah, we're trying to eat here!" Miranda said, coming to Lizzie's aid.  
  
"Well, picture this," Gordo said, putting his hand-camera up. "Good food in the cafeteria, every day! Ah, the joys of high school."  
  
"How do you know it's good? It could be more mysterious than our infamous mystery meat!" Miranda said, while chewing.  
  
"I've been there already, remember?" Gordo said, referring to his day at high school.  
  
"Yeah, well, it has to be better than just having good food." Lizzie said, in her finality tone. JUMP TO: First day of high school.  
  
Lizzie, Miranda, and Gordo climbed the entrance stairs of Hillridge High School together, worrying about the day. At least Gordo was. Lizzie and Miranda were checking out guys and looking at outfits. Lizzie was wearing her favorite low-rise Gap jeans with a collared blue and white halter. Her hair was in messy low pigtails. Miranda was wearing a rhinestone camo tank and brown jeans. Her hair was in French braids. Gordo couldn't care less what he was wearing, but he sure cared about what Lizzie was.  
  
Their first class was foreign language. Lizzie, Miranda, and Gordo took French because they all found it interesting and because Miranda knew Spanish. Larry Tudgeman was taking Elvish. There was no surprise in any minds when he was one of ten kids in that class for the whole school. Lizzie and Miranda took every class together, while Gordo took only French, Honors English, and lunch with them. They left for class together, arm in arm, ready for the waterfall that was high school. How do you like it? Well, tell me! Press that little review button and speak your mind about my story. But there is a university that teaches JRR Tolkien's languages, University of Texas I think it was. I'll check in a little bit. Remember: Reading=love. Love the story, love the plot, love yourself. I changed that a little from Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants. Cool book! 


	2. Nobody Said It Was Easy

Whatever It Takes  
  
A/N: The last few sentences in the first chapter were supposed to be the endnote. Sorry! Here we go with the second chapter!  
  
Chapter 2: Nobody Said it Was Easy  
  
After lunch was over, one class remained: Honors English. This was one of the four classes all of them had together. They were all good in English, but Lizzie seemed to be best, even over Gordo. Miranda sat in the second row, Lizzie in the third, and Gordo in the fourth, one behind the other. Gordo found this setup to work quite well, so he could stare at the back of Lizzie's head instead of Miranda's.  
  
If you couldn't tell already, Gordo had a huge crush on Lizzie. Ever since sixth grade when he found out Lizzie had a crush on him in fourth. He had tried to show her his feelings, but she was too oblivious to notice until recently. In seventh grade, even though he thought picture day didn't really matter, he'd gotten her a new shirt instead of that horrible unicorn sweater, which he thought wasn't too bad anyway. When Lizzie got a boyfriend, he'd gotten very jealous, but was Lizzie's shoulder to cry on when they broke it off. When she was expelled from the dance to keep it going on, Gordo came and made the party come to her. He had written an anonymous letter her advice column telling her that he had fallen for his best friend. He had gotten this close to kissing her and asking her out when her dad interrupted. Actually, the last one wasn't her fault. But finally, in the eighth grade picture, she kissed him on the cheek. And in Rome, she kissed him, for real!  
  
Gordo had been spacing out all class, thinking about Lizzie, writing her name on his notebook, and he didn't notice class was over. Thank God that he had closed his notebook earlier, because none other than Lizzie came up to him.  
  
"Gordo? Gordo!" she said abruptly. "Are you alive in there?"  
  
"Huh? What? Has class started yet?" Gordo said, puzzled. He looked around the room.  
  
"Uh, Gordo, it ended about 5 minutes ago. We - at least I - have been trying to wake you up but you've just been sleeping or something. What's up?" Lizzie started sounding concerned.  
  
"Oh, nothing. N-Nothing at all. Is it time to go home? I think it is. Let's start going home," Gordo said, sounding stuttered and anxious.  
  
"Okay then, Gordo. I've never seen you this.nervous before. Or maybe I have." Miranda trailed off, trying to make him all fluttered so he would spill his heart out. Oh, was this gonna be a fun year, Miranda thought. It's time to get these two together.  
  
JUMP TO: Lizzie's house  
  
"Hey honey! How was school?" Jo McGuire, Lizzie's mom, asked. She was more excited than Lizzie was.  
  
"Okay. We have homework on the first day of school! And not that lame 'What did you do for summer?' stuff. It's real work!" Lizzie flopped on the couch, dropping her backpack and purse on the ground next to her. She groaned. "Not stroganoff, Mom! Don't I at least get a decent meal after the hardest day of my life! (sigh) I'm going to my room." She stormed up the stairs.  
  
"My stroganoff is that bad?" Jo asked herself, obviously hurt.  
  
E/N: So how was that? These were basically intro chapters. I'm gonna get into the good stuff soon. I just like getting descriptive first. I'm writing three and four now. They'll be up by the end of the week, I promise on a cow's land! ~Megan~ 


	3. What You Want, I Can Be

Whatever It Takes  
  
A/N: Next chapter I'll start getting into the story more. It's going a little slow, but I'm getting you into the story base. You know about what's going on with Gordo, so now I'm getting you into Lizzie and Miranda. Enjoy! (Warning: there may be very few bits of dialogue this chapter!!) A/N #2: Oh yeah, almost forgot, thanks I3itterSweet, lizzie-mcguire-is- weird, and abercombielilac for reviewing! I know there's a bazillion things called Whatever It Takes, I just watched the movie before I wrote this and was like "That's a perfect title!"  
  
Chapter 3: What You Want, I Can Be  
  
Lizzie lay on her bed, thinking. She had changed into her favorite pink pajamas, plaid dark and light pink bottoms and a lacy light pink bra-strap tank. She got a haircut last week from the middle of her back to shoulder- length. It was in a high ponytail. She sighed and reached for Mr. Snuggles. She had pretended to give it away but instead of giving that one away, she bought a new pig identical to that one and gave the new one away. She thought about Gordo, and what he was doing. Of course, she could glance out her window and see his room. They had been neighbors since birth and were purposely settled in rooms in which they could see each other. She longed to be in the same room with him, no matter if he knew she was there or they were there together.  
  
Lizzie's greatest fear was rejection. That's why she never told anyone except Mr. Snuggles about her crush love for Gordo. Someone would be bound to pass it on all the way to Gordo. There weren't many people to trust. If she told her mom, she wouldn't pass it on, but would make a huge deal out of it. Her dad would freak, but he's a dad. Matt . well you can never trust your 11-year-old brother. Then no one else would keep a secret. She stared out of her window, seeing the room that she had not entered for years. She just wished, for the first time, she could see what was inside.  
  
The TV screen was flickering in front of Miranda, talking about cow robbers. She turned it off and groaned. She had an interesting life. At times, she was the happiest in the world. Other times, she was angrier than hell. But all the time she bottled up her feelings. Lizzie was one of the people that meant most to her. So was Gordo. Her family life was great. Her mother and father weren't divorced, and she had a 2-year-old sister named Christina. But one boy was surprising. Even she didn't know what she felt for him. If she had feelings for him or not, she didn't know. But she had to figure it out. Herself. She was determined. She had to find out. It was easy. But to find out, she needed help. Lots of it. She sighed.  
  
She couldn't talk to Gordo about it, because he was a guy. He didn't know about that stuff. But she couldn't talk to Lizzie, either. Lizzie would think it was hilarious and make it worse. She couldn't talk to her mom because she was a mom. Moms and daughters don't talk, she was convinced, they stay as far away as possible. Not her dad, because he was worse than Gordo. He was an old guy! (A/N: He's not really that old but she's fifteen. She should think that!) And of course she couldn't really talk to Christina, because she was two. It wasn't the talking that was bad, because Christina wouldn't stop talking, both Spanish and English. But she was two! She can't understand fifteen-year-old problems! And there weren't much people left to talk to. She thought about people she knew. Not many people were good to talk to. Except that girl she met in History, Mae. She was cool and understanding and. an exchange student from Hawaii. Great! She didn't even know who Larry was.  
  
E/N: Will Lizzie see inside Gordo's room? What will Miranda do next? Which Larry is Miranda referring to? Does Lizzie like Mae? And will the cops find out who took the missing cow? Chapter 4 may not come till about Monday, but I'll try the best I can to get it up by tonight or tomorrow cuz I'm in Walnut Creek for the weekend. Hey, when I was in Modesto, I saw about 50 cows by the softball fields! ~Megan~ 


	4. I'm Sorry, I Can't Be Perfect

Whatever It Takes  
  
A/N: Hey! Now we're gonna get into the real deal! We're gonna have a little bit of Kate, a little bit of Ethan, a little bit of Matt (oh yeah!) and Melina, and a little bit of matchmaking . Enjoy everybody!  
  
Chapter 4: I'm Sorry, I Can't Be Perfect  
  
Lizzie walked into her third class, World History, alone. Miranda was sick, so she was alone, with Gordo, all day! Well, not all day, because they had three classes plus lunch together. Too bad they didn't have all 9 classes together, even though they couldn't have PE together and Lizzie wasn't devoted enough to take too many Honors and AP classes. Oh well, she thought. She sat down in the fourth row, the seat she had yesterday. She looked at her outfit. She was wearing a long-sleeve pink shirt and white pants with cherries. She thought it was reasonable. That is, until Kate Sanders came into the room wearing a stunning blue knee-length sleeveless dress with a million sparkles and her hair curled, making Lizzie look like a seventh grader. Kate walked down the row of desks in her silver high heels and sat down on the side of Lizzie, which surprised her.  
  
"What are you doing?" Lizzie asked nastily.  
  
"Hmm. being nice enough to actually sit next to you, which I see no one else has taken the gratitude to do." Kate said, just as catty.  
  
"Whatever. What do you want? Insult my outfit? Tell off my hair?" Lizzie said, touching her hair. It was waved with a fake rose in it.  
  
"Just let me breathe for a second! Gosh, a girl can't get a word in! Now, I've decided to be nice today," Kate said. Lizzie found this unconvincing. " I'm just here to apologize. You're probably not used to this sort of thing, but I'm sorry that I've been a jerk. This doesn't mean that I will not continue being a jerk, but I want you to know that I'm sorry that I can't be perfect." And with that, she walked away to her cheerleader friends at their little spot.  
  
Lizzie just stood there, shocked and confused. She wasn't supposed to live through a sorry Kate. She knew that Kate thought Claire and the crew was dirks sometimes, but she never thought Kate could be sorry! She had to tell Gordo and Miranda about this.  
  
At lunch, Lizzie filled Gordo in about Kate's apologizing.  
  
"So, she just came up looking like she was at a party and was all like ' I'm sitting next to you like nobody else has had the heart to.' So I was like ' Whatever. What do you want?' And she was like ' I'm sorry for being a jerk. That doesn't mean I'll stop being a jerk, but I'm saying sorry I can't be perfect' and walked away! Can you believe that?" Lizzie took a huge breath; that takes a lot when you're talking long and fast.  
  
"Uh, not really. What is Kate up to?" Gordo thought hard, but couldn't stop thinking about Lizzie and how cute she is when she rushes. He smiled.  
  
"What?" Lizzie asked, referring to the huge smile on his face. "Do you think you know what she means?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, sorry. No, but I think she might actually have been sincere about it. How was her tone?" Gordo asked. This is like a detective movie where we try to figure something out but then the guy and girl fall in love with each other, except I'm the one falling in love, he thought.  
  
She tried to remember. " At first she sounded mad because I provoked her, but then when she was talking at the end she sounded like a normal person and her face was relaxed," She said, looking at Kate at the popular freshmen table. The lunch bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. They went together to English.  
  
English ended as fast as it had started. Ms. Dwyer gave out a reasonable load of homework and ended the class. Lizzie and Gordo got out of class and went straight to Miranda's house, which was across the street and three doors down (A/N: Hey! That's a band! Three Doors Down!) from Gordo's house. Right after they rang the doorbell, Mrs. Sanchez opened the door and let them in.  
  
"Miranda is upstairs. She's feeling much better." Mrs. Sanchez said.  
  
They climbed the stairs and brought her homework. They said their good-byes and left. Walking to the backyard in between the McGuire's and Gordon's houses, Lizzie and Gordo practically ran in silence. They sat down and got started on homework.  
  
E/N: This was kind of rushed, but I hope you like it. Will Miranda get better? Did Kate mean what she said? Is romance in the air? And will they ever tell us about the cow robbery? Find out in the next installment of "Whatever It Takes"! 


	5. Why Can't I Breathe Whenever I Think Abo...

Whatever It Takes  
  
A/N: Hey y'all! Sorry it's been like forever since the last chapter, but what with school and softball and hanging with friends after school, it's tough to write. I'm thinking about not continuing Sacrifices, because there's only one review. So, if you want more, you gotta review! Onto the highly anticipated (by me, at least) Chapter 5!  
  
Chapter 5: Why Can't I Breathe Whenever I Think About You?  
  
Gordo stared at Lizzie's beautiful golden hair glistening in the sunlight. It moved with every gust of wind. He noticed there were very slim chestnut- brown streaks in her hair. They were hardly noticeable, but Gordo found them. He was going to start looking at her clothes, which he had forgotten after getting lost in her hair, when Lizzie looked back at him. He slowly looked down and away.  
  
"Hey, Gordo?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Yes, Lizzie?" Gordo said, dreamily.  
  
"Can you help me on number 12? This book sucks more than last years," Lizzie said. She honestly needed help, but she could always ask for the answer instead of asking him to help. That was her way of flirting.  
  
"Uh, sure," Gordo mumbled, disappointed. He thought she would say something more romantic than "I want your answers." He walked over to her and started to explain the answer.  
  
Back at the Sanchez household, Miranda was coughing up a storm. She wanted to get better, but on the other hand she loved being pampered by her family. Her sore throat throbbed with pain in each cough, and her head felt heavier than her backpack, which was jammed with 3 binders, 4 textbooks, lots of papers, her makeup, and her gym attire. Her body was burning up, yet she felt the need to be under a heavy blanket. Where she really wanted to be was with her friends. But she wanted to talk to someone else more, so she dialed a number and anticipated the answer of the Benson's phone.  
  
"Hello?" a young voice answered.  
  
"Is this Mae?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Yes, who is this?" Mae asked.  
  
"My name is Miranda, I'm in a few of your classes at Hillridge, remember me?" Miranda said into the receiver.  
  
A few miles away, Lizzie and Gordo had finished homework and were sitting on the couch, watching a movie. They were watching Miss Congeniality, Lizzie's pick, and eating popcorn. At least Lizzie was. Gordo was eating leftover curly fries and an Ultimate Cheeseburger from Jack in the Box. The movie was coming to an end, so they started talking.  
  
"They're so stupid! They don't even know about anything!" Gordo was yelling at the screen.  
  
"I know, though. They're wearing too skimpy of dresses, they look like rags," Lizzie commented.  
  
"No, Lizzie, I was talking about the tiara blowing up and that Kathy Morningside chick," Gordo said, trying to sound gentle. It came out as frustration.  
  
"Oh, that! Yeah, they are pretty oblivious. But still, look at that outfit!" Lizzie said reasonably. Gordo thought this was pretty funny, but he stifled his laugh. Lizzie is so cute when she tried to sound smart, Gordo thought. But one thing got to him: he couldn't speak whenever he talked about her, nor breathe whenever he thought about her. It was suffocating, having feelings and trying to hide them. He was about to burst at any second. It's inevitable, he thought. But that's what I like about her, her trademark in my head. But I wanna get it out of my heart, and into your head.  
  
E/N: Do you like? Hope so! 


	6. Out Of My Heart, Into Your Head

Whatever It Takes  
  
A/N: Hey! I can update a little more often now that my Fridays are free and most weekends aren't tournament weekends. Sometimes I have to go to my older sister's soccer games, like I did today, but other than that, I'd be free more often. We're in a heat wave! It was 98 degrees today! Okay then. now onto Chapter 6!  
  
Chapter 6: Out Of My Heart, Into Your Head  
  
Miranda just hung up the phone, relieved. She had been talking to the new girl in 9th grade, Mae Benson. They had made up a plan for Miranda's object of interest, Larry, to be interested in Miranda. Mae had a few conditions, though: a.) She wanted to have some friends at school; b.) She needed Miranda's help in finding her way in school; and c.) She needed a few style and hair tips. They just needed Larry's class schedule and locker number, and they were set. Miranda felt a lot better, actually. She wasn't burning up anymore and didn't have a flaming desire to be under a blanket. But she did have a desire to see her friends. They came to visit a few hours ago, but she still needed some attention from people other than Nurse Mom and her little sister wanting a sandwich. She couldn't wait to get back to school.  
  
Gordo had just left the McGuire household, and was spread out on his California King bed. It was a huge bed, bigger than anyone's that he had seen. His shelves were filled with pictures from family vacations, pictures of his friends, and pictures of classes and camps he had attended. But the person who showed up most was Lizzie. He just needed to see her face more. It wasn't that he didn't like Miranda, but that he had stronger feelings for Lizzie. No one really came in his room, not even his psychiatrist parents. He had a sign on his door that said," Do Not Enter Brain At Work" every day, for every hour of the day. He especially didn't want Lizzie in his room, because of his ode to her on his shelves. He just wished sometimes that in her room, hidden somewhere, was an ode to him, just waiting to be seen by him.  
  
Lizzie sat on her desk, going through her drawers. There were pictures of past years, papers of classes she passed, and stuff she had written in journals and diaries. She started writing in her diary, about the day. She stopped, remembering the day wasn't over yet and there were experiences she could still come across today. She thought about the movie, and how it was close to her life. Her partner, Gordo, was her object of interest, but she didn't know it. Even though she knew it. Life was so confusing to Lizzie. She knew her and Gordo were soul mates. She wasn't sure if he knew that or not. She contemplated that for a while, but then decided it wasn't worth it to get her hopes up and chance her heart being broken. She popped in Clueless, and watched high school how it was in the movies, and how different it was from real life.  
  
E/N; Gotta hurry, cuz my younger sis wants me to go to Playhouse Disney! 


	7. It's Over Before It Has Begun

Whatever It Takes  
  
A/N: Wow, school takes up my life and I'm only in sixth grade! But practice schedules suck too, so school's not totally to blame. Plus, the computer is in the living room and I don't like writing with all the chaos! This should have been up on Sunday with my last update, but dinner got me and then homework and it came to the week...  
  
Chapter 7: It's Over Before It Has Begun  
  
The next day was Thursday, and it took a while for Miranda to get up. She had been sleeping in for about a week, because she was so sick. But she had recovered, and she was getting up a half hour before classes start! She had to get up, take a shower, get dressed, eat, and get to school, which, for the record, was half a mile away. And she walks to school! She hurried to get in the bathroom to take a shower, but her mom was in there already, who took ten-minute showers. She waited about seven minutes, when her mom finally came out.  
  
She quickly undressed and adjusted the temperature. Her mother liked freezing showers to wake her up. Miranda liked a tad over lukewarm water. She took a 2 minute shower, as planned, and ran to her room in her bathrobe. She found clothes that matched, a white tank that had Grumpy Bear from the Care Bears and a pair of Old Navy jeans, and dried her hair. She kept her hair down and put a blue beanie on. She got a bracelet and earrings and she ran down the stairs to see breakfast made for her.  
  
"Hey, thanks Mom!" she said, very happy.  
  
"You're welcome, mija. Now eat that quickly and start working that off, because you're running to school today!" Miranda's mother ordered. She ate in about 3 minutes and was off for school. She got out the door and came back in, remembering she needed a sweatshirt. She got one fast and ran.  
  
At the phone box outside the school, Lizzie and Gordo were waiting. They had been standing there for about ten minutes, because Miranda was later than usual. Lizzie was starting to get inpatient, and Gordo could tell because she was tapping her foot violently and blowing her bangs up. She was wearing a light blue tank with a criss-cross back and her Paris Blues flares. Her hair was French-braided and her bangs were falling out. There was a hint of subtle silver-blue eye shadow on her, and it showed off her green eyes. Gordo turned his head to ask Lizzie about Miranda when she turned around at the same time, having their faces close up. Gordo breathed in, praying for something good to happen. Lizzie was a little less excited, and more nervous. She closed her eyes and Gordo leaned in, when they heard someone shout. Oh great, Gordo thought, it's over before it has begun. And I wanted it to begin so much.  
  
"Lizzie! Gordo! Wait up!" Miranda was yelling. She finally caught up, panting with each step. She looked at her watch. " Uh, guys? TEN SECONDS," she exclaimed! They ran into the hallway, meeting faces that started walking to homeroom. They caught up with Larry Tudgeman, who was in their first class.  
  
"Uh, hey." Miranda said, making sure not to look him in the eye. But this was her chance, she thought. She said, "So, Larry, what classes do you have?"  
  
"Well, I take algebra 1 with your pal Gordo over here, and Elvish, and honors English with you, and AP World History, and Health, and PE. I've impressed even myself with my skills," Larry stated, quite on the bragging side. Those were the times Miranda wondered why she even considered him as a potential boyfriend. But in the end, love always came out to be true.  
  
E/N: If anyone wonders what E/N means, it's endnote. Just a random fact from my useless time. Since I have a tournament this weekend, I thought I'd treat you to another chapter, so it's coming your way in about a half hour!  
  
. 


	8. Let's Make This One Last Forever

Whatever It Takes  
  
A/N: This was supposed to be up on Friday, I believe. Sorry! But at least it's coming! My friends and me are gonna be a boy band for Halloween. we're tightie whitie! Okay then. onto Chapter 8, which has been waiting for me to write it!  
  
Chapter 8: Let's Make This One Last Forever  
  
The next two days took forever to pass. When the dismissal bell finally rang on Friday, Lizzie's cell rang. She answered, and it was her mom telling her she had to talk to Matt's teacher. She had two choices: owe the bus (or someone) money and take the bus, or walk a mile. She needed exercise, and didn't want to owe money, so she walked. It wasn't that bad, but it took 15 minutes. Gordo offered to give her a ride, but she thought it was too awkward. She ran up to her room, and grabbed her phone. She had gotten a new one for her 15th birthday, and it was a baby blue see-through V-Tech. She dialed Gordo's number, hoping he was home. Sure enough, he was.  
  
"Hello?" he answered, almost instantly after she pressed talk.  
  
"Hey Gordo, it's Lizzie. Hold up a sec, I'm gonna dial Miranda's number," she pressed flash and dialed Miranda's number. Miranda picked up.  
  
"Hey, chica!" Miranda had gotten caller ID a few months ago, so she knew it was Lizzie.  
  
"Hey! Gordo, you there?" Lizzie said, making sure they both were there.  
  
"Yeah. is this some girl talk session?" Gordo was a bit scared.  
  
"No! I just wanted to see weekend plans, like every Friday," Lizzie explained, laughing under her breath.  
  
"Okay, well I have to go down to Obispo to see family," Miranda stated, disappointed.  
  
"Okay then, it's just you and me, Gordo," Lizzie said, trying to hold her excitement. Now was her chance to ask him out, or, preferably, the other way around.  
  
"Sure. Maybe we could hit Coaster Kingdom or something," Gordo suggested, just as hopefully as Lizzie had been.  
  
"Well, I have to go pack my things, so I'll leave you two to plan away. Adios!" Miranda chirped, knowing that they had affection for one another. She just loved knowing things like that.  
  
"So, uh, Lizzie, I was thinking maybe we could see a movie or something tomorrow night, or hit Coaster Kingdom," Gordo repeated, a bit nervously. But he had gained courage from his joyfulness.  
  
"Sure! I've been to Coaster Kingdom a million times though, and there's a movie I wanna see. So how about Pirates of the Caribbean?" Lizzie asked, rambling on about Coaster Kingdom.  
  
"Okay. I'll meet you at Bayfair at about 6:25? We can catch the 7:00," Gordo said, sounding more courageous than he felt.  
  
"Okay! See ya there! Bye, Gordo!" Lizzie said, holding her excitement. It was her first date with Gordo!  
  
The next evening, at about 5:00, Lizzie started getting ready. She took a shower, and then started to pick out clothes. She wanted to look attractive, but not I'm-so-excited-that-I-wanna-show-off. She chose something she would normally wear to the mall, a light blue spaghetti-strap shirt and tight AEO jeans. She added a little more oomph with a little more makeup than usual, and her hair was in French braids. She picked out a cute jacket and purse, and went downstairs. It was time to go.  
  
Her mom drove her to Bayfair Mall Theatres, where sure enough, Gordo was waiting outside next to the ticket marquis. She closed the door, closed her eyes, took a big breath, and went towards him.  
  
E/N: That was a wonderful cliffhanger, wasn't it! Well, I'll try to continue soon! I want to know what happens! Tell me, mind! Okay, I'll excuse myself now. 


	9. Is She Trying To Give Me The Slip?

Whatever It Takes  
  
A/N: This came up soon! Okay then, I'm insane! Well um yeah I have like nothing to say to y'all except school was kinda stupid today and I'm hyper and I wanna go to middle school! Argh, I hate our school district! Chapter 9 here we come. **grunts** stupid school officials.  
  
Chapter 9: Is She Trying To Give Me The Slip?  
  
Lizzie approached Gordo slowly, opening her cute Mudd purse while she walked. When she finally got to the bench where he had been sitting on, she shyly smiled at him. It was the first time they had been to the movies together without Miranda there. They bought the tickets (Gordo insisting to pay) and went inside. There was a huge concession stand filled with popcorn, candy, hot dogs, ice cream, and drinks, called the Cinema Café. (A/N: I'm not kidding. One of the theatres close to me has that!) They got their usual: large popcorn, two boxes of Buncha Crunch, and two cherry ICEES. Lizzie paid for her drink, her Buncha Crunch, and half the popcorn price. Gordo did the same with his share. They found the right theater and went inside. There was almost nobody there yet, because there was about half an hour until the show started. They scored great seats, in the middle of the stadium seating.  
  
"Thanks for buying the tickets and stuff, Gordo. That was really sweet," Lizzie said, looking straight in his eye. Gordo half-expected she would kiss him on the cheek, as she had two times before. But it didn't happen.  
  
"You're welcome. Any-any time," Gordo sputtered out, not expecting it to sound like that. His fantasies were making him not expect any of this. He hoped it would be magical, and that right after Lizzie's mom left, she would start making out with him, and then go to the theater, and then during the scary parts, she would hold his hand. But none of that had happened yet.  
  
Lizzie pulled off her jacket, showing off her shirt and great tan. Gordo just stared for a moment, looking at the back of her head. For one horrid second, Gordo thought she was checking out another guy and flirting. But she wasn't. She was waving to her neighbor, Sarah. Sarah was 11 years old and was a great pitcher on her softball team. She turned back to Gordo, and noticed he was staring at her.  
  
"What? Are you okay?" Lizzie said, at once concerned.  
  
"What? Oh, yeah. Sorry. Just a little tired. Didn't really get enough sleep last night, I guess," Gordo admitted. He didn't say why, of course, but that was the truth.  
  
"Oh, okay. Ssshh, the movie's gonna start," Lizzie whispered excitedly. Sure enough, the previews flashed across the screen the second after she said that. The previews were boring, as usual, and contained trailers of stuff like The Last Samurai. The movie finally started, and Lizzie watched intently. So did Gordo, but he occasionally glanced at Lizzie. During the first battle scene, Lizzie got scared. She moved her hand at the exact same time as Gordo's and they met. They looked at each other, but didn't let go. She squeezed his hand and looked back at the screen, still grasping his hand. She finally let go when she had to cover her eyes about 45 minutes later during a really gory part. She smiled and cried when Elizabeth Swan said how she wanted to marry Will Turner instead of the Comondon (SP?). When the movie finally let out, Lizzie insisted they stay until the cast credits were over because she wanted to see who played whom. The two teens went outside to wait for Lizzie's mom. They sat on the bench, waiting.  
  
"I had a great time tonight, Gordo. Especially because I spent it with you," Lizzie said softly.  
  
"Yeah, me too. Maybe we should do this again, you know, without Miranda here," Gordo suggested, just as softly.  
  
"I'd like that," Lizzie said, and with that she scooted closer to him. She leaned in and softly caressed his lips. It wasn't close to a makeout session, but it was short, sweet, and clear. As they kissed, Lizzie's mom drove closer to them and saw the whole thing.  
  
"Maybe I should drive around a bit, see the shops," Jo said. She turned the opposite way they were faced and went to the main area.  
  
The couple stopped after a few moments and just looked at each other. It wasn't much of a kiss, but the moment was so powerful. Lizzie looked at him with question in her eyes. He answered the question by leaning in again. They kissed again, the second one with more passion. It lasted longer this time, and was more intense, but it wasn't get-down worthy. It just had more impact on each other, telling them that the next few days would be very awkward.  
  
E/N: How'd you like that? Was it a makeup for my mean cliffhanger? Tell me! Review! No one's been reviewing recently! I miss your input, because without it, I wouldn't be writing! See ya! 


	10. Tell Me What You Thought About

Whatever It Takes  
  
A/N: You know you can't hate me because of my double-post. Please don't run towards me with flaming torches, because I'm doing the best I can. Our school has been nice since they gave us a day off yesterday, so I'm very happy now. So, enjoy the next installment in my strangely addictive story, Chapter Ten!  
  
Chapter Ten: Tell Me What You Thought About  
  
Miranda had gotten home from San Luis Obispo for a few hours, but she hadn't bothered to call her friends. What she really wanted to do was feel sorry for herself and hate her friends for not calling the minute after they expected her to be home. Too bad that Miranda had given them instructions not to miss her too much. She was sure that they didn't, and that they had some sort of a not-so-hot date. They were probably too worried about if the other liked them or not to do something about it, she thought. So she grabbed her phone and dialed Lizzie's number first. She would hear both sides of the story.  
  
"Miranda?" Lizzie answered after a few rings.  
  
"Hey, you don't have caller ID, do you?" Miranda teased, happy Lizzie anticipated her call.  
  
"Uh, no. But I was expecting you. Where were you? I was waiting by the phone for two hours! I even missed the best dinner in the world, Stroganoff," Lizzie said sarcastically. Miranda knew that Lizzie's mom's stroganoff was very infamous.  
  
"Lucky you. Sorry, my mom made me unpack and I lost track of time . So, how was your weekend?" Miranda said, her voice immediately getting more interested.  
  
"Uh . you really wanna know?" Lizzie asked, fluttered and distant.  
  
"Why do you think I asked? C'mon, spill!" Miranda teased.  
  
"Okay then. Well, uh, Gordo and I went to the movies and saw Pirates of the Caribbean and went home," Lizzie said quickly. Miranda instantly knew that the last part was way incomplete.  
  
"Wow, I feel like I'm gonna yawn. Well, sometimes seeing your grandparents eat Jell-O is much more interesting than going on a date with one of your best friends," Miranda said, her voice playful.  
  
"It was NOT a date! It was simply two friends seeing a movie. Very innocent," Lizzie said, furious. But it was obvious Miranda needed two sides of the story.  
  
"Okay, well I have to go. Places to go, things to do, people to see. See you!" Miranda said, and clicked off. She dialed Gordo's number. The phone rang on and on, when Mrs. Gordon finally answered.  
  
"Hello?" Mrs. Gordon answered.  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Gordon. May I speak to Gor- uh, David, please?" Miranda coughed, holding back giggles.  
  
"Sure, Miranda, dear. Hold on a moment," Miranda heard Mrs. Gordon yell Gordo's name.  
  
"Hey, Miranda. You take a long time traveling, you know that?" Gordo asked.  
  
"Long story. Unpacking, lost time. You've heard it before. So, how was your date with Lizzie?" Miranda immediately asked.  
  
"It was alright. Did she tell you anything?" Gordo asked anxiously.  
  
"She made it clear to me that it wasn't a date, but since you're not defiant, tell me the scoop!" Miranda said.  
  
"We went to Bayfair, saw a movie, and she kissed me. Not an eventful night," Gordo said, sounding a bit disappointed.  
  
"Wait- you said she kissed you?!?!" Miranda muffled the speaker, but Gordo could still hear her squeals. " Oh my God, she kissed you. So how was it, long, short, sweet, passionate ." Miranda searched for more adjectives.  
  
"Hold up, Ricki. Give me a second! Well, the first one was very short and awkward, but the second one was longer," Gordo said, pretty spacey.  
  
"TWO TIMES! And you said last night wasn't eventful. What did she wear?" Miranda was starting to get annoying.  
  
"She wore jeans and a tank top. Nothing special. Let's leave the rest for Lizzie to explain tomorrow when we all get there together. Be there early, I wanna see how she reacts," Gordo said, sounding mischievous like Miranda.  
  
"Well, 'bye, Gordo. I gotta go. Hey, tongue or no tongue?" Miranda joked.  
  
"Bye," Gordo clicked off, a bit annoyed, but thankful for the excuse to reminisce. He went to bed, still thinking about last night's events.  
  
E/N: Hehe, I call this "Miranda as Ricki Lake". But I figured it wouldn't go with all my titles, and my work is usually untitled. I'll try to write soon, so just anticipate. 


	11. I Don't Wanna Be Told To Grow Up

Whatever It Takes  
  
A/N: I feel so, so bad! I haven't written forever and I'm sick today so I have time. I've been busy with school and homework and sports and friends . don't make me feel too bad! Let's go onto Chapter 11!  
  
Chapter 11: I Don't Wanna Be Told To Grow Up  
  
Gordo and Lizzie both woke up feeling confused. Gordo, of course, had been dwelling on the past few days in his sleep, but Lizzie had a strange, unexpected dream. She dreamt about a girl and a guy making a commitment they both knew they could not willingly commit to. The couple went along with it, and hated each other in the end. It was horrible, but strange, and Lizzie, although it was quite obvious, couldn't figure out what it meant. So when she arrived in front of the telephone box in front of Hillridge High, wearing a red Mudd sweater, boot-cut jeans, and boots, she decided to ask Miranda what it meant before Gordo arrived. Unexpectedly, Gordo and Miranda were both there, already talking about something else. She went behind them quietly and 'accidentally' eavesdropped on their conversation.  
  
"If you really want something to happen," she heard Miranda say, "then you have to go for it. Stop being so scared of her!"  
  
"It's not her I'm afraid of. It's the possibility of rejection," Gordo said softly.  
  
"See! If you always act like this, then you'll never ask anybody out, which makes your chances of dating anyone, especially Lizzie, much more slim. You know how she gets, she waits for you to make the first move. If you do that too, you'll never have a relationship!" Miranda exclaimed, frustrated.  
  
"I know that, but she, I dunno, she just makes me feel weird. I know it's normal, but I get afraid around her, like I'm not good enough for her," Gordo said, also a bit angry.  
  
"Don't let her, then!" Miranda said, at the brink of yelling. More calmly, she whispered, "If you truly want her, then go get her! You're definitely not the only one who wants to see you two together. You're the one who always says how we shouldn't be so scared of rejection. You tell us not to go with the crowd. So go for it!"  
  
This is a good time to come out now, thought Lizzie. So she started to walk toward them as if she hadn't been there for the past 5 minutes.  
  
"Hey, guys! Did I, uh, miss something?" Lizzie asked, glancing back  
and forth at her friends. Miranda and Gordo just stood there, Miranda  
with a look in her eyes that said "Don't forget what I just said!" She  
finally broke her stare and looked at Lizzie.  
  
"No, we were just talking about your hot date on Saturday," Miranda  
teased, targeting at both of them. She started cracking up, and Lizzie  
& Gordo looked at each other reluctantly. Miranda started walking up  
the stairs, and Lizzie and Gordo followed side-by-side, their hands  
slightly touching. Lizzie, in a huge burst of braveness, waited until  
their hands were so close to each others, and when it happened, she  
grabbed his hand slowly. They nervously intertwined their fingers and  
walked in. Their moment was broken when Kate Sanders walked past them.  
She stopped in her tracks, backed up, and stared.  
  
"Lizzie, come here!" Kate said very quickly, almost hissing so she  
could not be heard. They scurried into the janitor's closet and turned  
on the lightbulb. "Lemme get this straight: I stop hanging out with  
you, sexual tension develops between you three, and you finally hook  
up? Thank goodness! How'd it happen?" Kate asked, a bit too excitedly.  
She caught the confused stare and said, "Don't worry, I'm not going to  
spread it. I've just been waiting forever to see this happen!"  
  
"Saturday night, went to the movies, got scared, he took my hand,  
afterwards kissed. Not much happened. It just happened. Can I leave  
now?" Lizzie asked hurriedly. It was way too obvious that she did NOT  
want to be there.  
  
"Not much? Not much! Man, you seem like you're taking Gordo for  
granted! One piece of advice for you, McGuire: You are so lucky to  
have someone as amazing as Gordo, although I don't want him, so don't  
see this as some random hookup. You guys are, like, a match made in  
heaven. So quit acing like this doesn't matter, and grow up," Kate  
said sharply, and with that she left, leaving Lizzie there shocked and  
confused. But as she stood there, although she didn't want to be told  
to grow up, she knew that Kate was absolutely right.  
  
E/N: How was that for an ending-hiatus chapter? Hope it was all right.  
I'm home sick today, so be ready for some serious writing going on  
here! ~MeGaN 


	12. Can You Come Over After School?

Whatever It Takes  
  
A/N: Now, I at least feel worthy to write again, since I finally uploaded that chapter that had been waiting for about 2 months. So, if you don't hate me too much, enjoy Chapter 12!  
  
Chapter 12:Can You Come Over After School?  
  
At lunch, Lizzie found Miranda at their regular table, sat down quickly, and told Miranda the whole story about Saturday night before Gordo came to the table from the line, his tray containing 2 plates of curly fries, a burger, and Coke. Lizzie and Miranda both brought their lunches that day, as today was specials day and the line took all of the period just to get your lunch. Miranda tried to look shocked, but she and Lizzie both knew that the story was no surprise to her. Lizzie quickly gave Miranda the "Please-come-over-after-school-we-need-to-talk" look and then smiled at Gordo.  
  
"Hey, Gordo! Feels like I haven't seen you in forever, when I just saw you about an hour ago," Lizzie said, a little too quickly.  
  
"Is, uh, something going on that I don't know about? You and Miranda have this eager expression on your face. . . " Gordo said suspiciously, looking at Lizzie first, then Miranda, then settled on Lizzie. Man, she looks beautiful today. Not like it matters, she's always beautiful on the inside, Gordo thought.  
  
"Why would you, um, think that, Gordo? Miranda, I'm gonna go to the bathroom, you coming?" Lizzie replied. She gave the ever-so-famous "Say- yes!" look to Miranda, who caught on quickly and said, "Yea, how come you always have to go to the bathroom the same time as I do?"  
  
Lizzie literally pulled Miranda into the bathroom. "Plans?" she asked.  
  
"Nope. I'm totally free. How long?" Miranda inquired, taking out her Nokia to call her mom.  
  
"Uh, as long as possible? We really need to talk! Just ask her how long you can stay," Lizzie said, hurriedly.  
  
Miranda called her mom at work and the plan was settled. They rushed back to the table, and tried to act as normal as possible. But the inevitable came up as the bell rang.  
  
"So, uh, Lizzie, can you come over after school today? I have to talk to you," Gordo nervously said.  
  
"Oh, uh, how about around 4:30? My mom's in this 'mother-daughter bonding' thing ever since Saturday," Lizzie explained, being partially truthful. Her mom had been into bonding ever since Saturday night, after she picked Lizzie up. Lizzie had this strange but almost impossible feeling in her stomach on Sunday that her mom had saw the incident. But she hoped it wasn't true.  
  
"Sure! I'll see you around 4:30 then," Gordo said, sounding sort of, relieved. Then he ran to class, and Lizzie faintly saw him jump by the doorway. She softly giggled, thinking how cute he was when he was excited. Then she snapped out of it, coming to her senses. She went to class and sat down in her spot next to Miranda.  
  
After school, Miranda walked with Lizzie home, thinking if this was a good time to tell Lizzie. She decided that after Lizzie confessed that she was totally in love with Gordo, she would tell. She was afraid that Lizzie wouldn't take her seriously, but all she could do was hope.  
  
E/N: So how was it? A little late, but I'm going as fast as I can. Will Miranda confess to Lizzie? What will Gordo tell Lizzie? Is Mae still in the plot? And will we ever hear about the cow robbery? Read on and find out! 


	13. Can I Get A Little Bit of Your Attention...

Whatever It Takes  
  
A/N: Hey! It's like 9 but I'll write as fast as I can. I have my story in my head, and I have no clue how long this will be, but I enjoy writing for you guys! Onto Chapter 13!  
  
Chapter 13: Can I Get A Little Bit of Your Attention??  
  
Lizzie and Miranda reached the McGuire household about 5 minutes later. They opened the door and surprisingly saw Mrs. McGuire standing in the kitchen. They dropped their bags and went into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey Lizzie. Oh, hi Miranda! I wasn't expecting you! But you're always welcome here," Jo said. Miranda politely responded and told Ms. McGuire that they had a lot of homework to do, so they'd better get going on it. Ms. McGuire accepted the excuse and shooed them away encouragingly.  
  
Miranda and Lizzie ran up the stairs to Lizzie's room and once her foot touched the white carpeting of Lizzie's room, Miranda shut the door.  
  
"Okay, now spill. I've heard the "Saturday Night" stuff, and I don't need to hear it for the, oh, 7th time in two days. So tell me what you feel already! Do you like him or not?" Miranda inquired. Lizzie felt trapped between her best friend and her feelings. Her head couldn't take it anymore!  
  
"Fine! Well, here's this: You know I liked him in 4th grade, but that was only because everyone had a crush on someone and he was the only one available to like. "Then, in seventh grade, he was great after Ronnie broke up with me. In eighth grade, when I danced with him on Sadie Hawkins, I had some feeling that just hit me, right there on the spot: We were meant to be. So I kissed him on the cheek and stuff, but then I made up some excuse because I wasn't ready to tell him my feelings. "In Rome, he was absolutely amazing when he helped me sneak out of Cambini to see Paulo, and took the blame when I almost got caught. When I was on that stage, he was the only one that I knew wouldn't care about how I performed. I had to do something. So I kissed him, but not like I had always imagined it to be like. "Now, I don't know what I'm feeling for him. Right at this moment, I'm practically in love with him, ever since Saturday, but I'm not sure about how he feels about that night, so I'm stuck. There, happy?" Lizzie took a deep breath, and sat on her bed, hiding behind her knees.  
  
Miranda moved the pillow that was lying next to Lizzie and sat down next to her. She looked at Lizzie, who was close to tears, and knew she shouldn't say anything. All she did was wrap her arms around Lizzie, and stayed that way for a long while.  
  
E/N: Probably the most, uh, dramatic chapter I've written yet . I hope all of you had a great winter break and a happy new year! So, does Miranda still like Larry? Was Mae vanished from Whatever It Takes? Will Lizzie make it to Gordo's on time? And did the cow thefts get sick with mad cow disease? Find out in the next installment of Whatever It Takes! 


	14. Confessions of the Great, uh, Miranda

Whatever It Takes  
  
A/N: Hey! I'm on a roll tonight! Wait, is that French or just a plain dinner? Hahaha, I make myself crack up! Well, now, going onto Chappie 14!  
  
Chapter 14: Confessions of the Great, uh, Miranda  
  
Miranda decided, after comforting Lizzie for half an hour, that she would come out and tell Lizzie about Larry. So she got up from the bed, which made Lizzie look up, and looked into Lizzie's eyes, red from crying.  
  
"Lizzie, your confession is really inspiring. And no, this isn't videotaped. At least I hope not. But I have to tell you something," Miranda said, as confident as she could. "It's not anything bad about you, or Gordo, or anyone of the female sex. It's just like your confession, about someone I like. You're really gonna be shocked when you hear this-" Miranda was cut off by Lizzie's impatient voice.  
  
"C'mon, I have plans for 4:30 and it's now," Lizzie looked at her clock, " 4:00. Tell me already! I told you! I spilled my heart out to you and now I have to do it again in 30 minutes!" Lizzie smiled eagerly at her best friend.  
  
Miranda looked down, then up. "Okay, I like Larry."  
  
Lizzie's face looked a little puzzled. "Which Larry? There are 5 Larry's in our class!"  
  
Miranda, with her teeth clenched, mumbled, "Larry-Tudgeman."  
  
Lizzie's face shone up. "Oh, that Larry! He's great."  
  
Miranda suddenly looked up from her feet. "What-you mean, you don't have a problem with my liking of him?"  
  
"No, but what I do have a problem with is your lack of detail! Someone doesn't have to be the coolest person to be more interesting, not to mention more intelligent, than Ethan. Actually, everyone is more interesting and intelligent than Ethan, come to think of it ." Lizzie said, thoughtfully. She then giggled and looked at Miranda, her face suddenly stiff.  
  
"What? Uh, Lizzie? Earth to Lizzie!" Miranda said, worried.  
  
"I-have-to-get-dressed!" Lizzie hurried her words and looked at the clock. "Oh, my God, it's 4:15! Help, Miranda!"  
  
Miranda ran to the closet and threw the door open. "Okay, let's see, if I were Lizzie going to see my future boyfriend-" Lizzie growled at her. "Fine, if I were Lizzie going over to see Gordo, then I would wear something either blue or pink." She then pieced together a cute, but casual, outfit for Lizzie. It was a long-sleeve pink wool-look-alike sweater and a jean skirt, with a pink beret made of the same material as the sweater. "There, does that work? Just in case, I'll piece together another outfit." And with that, she raced inside her closet (it was a walk- in) and got a white shirt with "Queen of Hearts" and a picture of a queen, and regular jeans. She accessorized by adding a denim purse with a chain strap and getting Lizzie's cute Adidas shoes with the pink stripes.  
  
"Uh, I pick the second one! And, if we ever have one, I'll wear the first one on our first date," Lizzie said. Miranda had to admit that Lizzie knew what she was talking about. Miranda did have great style, but she couldn't always say when or where she would wear her outfits, since they worked anywhere. Before she knew it, she was all wrapped up into her mind and thoughts, when Lizzie caught her attention.  
  
"Hey, I think we should leave now. Let's go!" Lizzie squealed quietly, not to scare her mom. They rushed downstairs, Lizzie yelling to her mom, "Mom, we're going to Gordo's house for a while! See you in about an hour!" She waited until she heard the, "Alright, honey! Go ahead! See ya!" and then left. They practically ran to the Gordon house until they got there. Lizzie looked at Miranda.  
  
"Wait, you knew about this, didn't you!" Lizzie exclaimed. Miranda merely nodded her head, smiling. Lizzie rang the doorbell and waited for the door to open. The doorknob turned and, standing there, was .  
  
E/N: I'm pure evil! Muahaha! Nah, I'll continue ASAP. It's just that whenever I can really do some good loads of writing, I always get kicked off the computer. Yeah, I share a computer, since I'm still only 11, so I don't get to write as much as I'd like. Now, since my sister is at the movies and my dad's cooking and my mom's watching my baby sister, the coast is clear to write!  
  
E/N #2: Sorry to say this, but Mae has vanished from the plot. I'll put a little piece about that character in the epilogue, once I get there. I dunno when that'll be, but possibly soon. I'm thinking about either doing a sequel on this piece once I finish it, or just writing the other story that's in my head. Once again, I'm sorry to say that I'm just gonna retire "Sacrifices" since no one reads it and I don't think I have anything for that in my head. So, look out for Chapter 15! 


	15. You're My Sweetest Sin

Whatever It Takes  
  
A/N: Here it is . my personally awaited chapter! Don't worry, this isn't the end, but I've wanted to write this chapter forever! This was basically the part that made me want to post this story up here. So, without any further ado, Chapter 15!  
  
Chapter 15: You're My Sweetest Sin  
  
Standing at the door was . well, whom do you think? A big dog? Well, that, and Gordo.  
  
"Hey Miranda! Hey, uh, Lizzie!" Gordo said, his voice getting more nervous with each word. "Come in!"  
  
"Hey Gordo, can I go outside and play with Bear?" Miranda asked. Bear was Gordo's golden retriever.  
  
"Sure, just remember two things: keep him away from the sides and don't let him eat my mom's flowers. She loves them," Gordo said, rolling his eyes. She loves her flowers as much as I love Lizzie, he thought to himself. Although he didn't say that, Miranda knew that was what had been on his mind.  
  
As Miranda left, Gordo beckoned Lizzie to sit down. She sat next to him and smiled at him.  
  
"So, Gordo, what did you wanna talk about?" Lizzie asked, innocently, although she had a good idea.  
  
"Oh, uh, I just had to tell you something," Gordo said. Lizzie nodded, as to say, "Go on" and he continued.  
  
"I'm not exactly sure if you, uh, return this feeling that I have, but I sure hope you do. Well, uh, Lizzie, I just wanted to tell you that I, I ." He knew he couldn't do this. He quickly made up an excuse. "I hate those curly fries they sell at Hillridge. I mean, they taste like charcoal! Not like I've ever had charcoal, but." Lizzie looked straight into his eyes. Her eyes said something powerful, something that said, "Tell me the truth." But, she knew that if he wouldn't say anything, then she would have to.  
  
"Well, if that's all you wanted to tell me, I'd like to tell you something too." And, with that, she got closer to him and wrapped her arms around him. She leaned in and kissed him. He immediately joined in right after her, their tongues meeting. This was the kiss Lizzie had wanted in Rome that she hadn't gotten until now.  
  
"Yea, kinda like that. Gordo, I really like you. Scratch that, I'm in love with you. You're an amazing person. Not to mention, the best kisser I know. I hope you feel the same way as I do, but if you don't, then." Lizzie stood up and started for the door.  
  
"Lizzie, wait!" Gordo ran after her. He grabbed her and returned her favor by kissing her, leaning against the wall. Gordo was just loving this so much. They could have gone on forever, but they then heard the back doorknob start to open. They stopped immediately, and Lizzie straightened her hair. They just smiled at each other, while Miranda walked towards them with Bear. What they didn't know, though, is that Miranda saw the whole thing.  
  
"Have I walked in on something important referring to your relationship?" Miranda asked slyly.  
  
"You'll never know what you missed," Lizzie joked, making her and Gordo laugh nervously.  
  
"You'll never know what I just didn't miss," Miranda muttered under her breath.  
  
"What?" Lizzie suddenly asked, suspiciously. She looked at Miranda, then Gordo (to whom she smiled), then back at Miranda.  
  
"Oh, nothing, nothing at all." Miranda said, smiling at the now-proclaimed couple, and just laughed at her own thoughts.  
  
E/N: Well, sorry if that was short, but it definitely was good, in my opinion! Well, gotta rush, as someone :looks at sister: is begging for the computer. Look out for Chapter 16! 


	16. When It Gets Too Much, You Have No Choic...

Whatever It Takes  
  
A/N: I'm SO sorry I haven't written in forever! It's taken a while for me to finish all of the reports/class projects and to just get settled down again after break. The very good news is that I got a laptop in my room so I can write much more often! Ok, well I'll shut up and write!  
  
Chapter 16: When It Gets Too Much, You Have No Choice  
  
The next morning had got to be the funniest morning Lizzie had ever since she started high school. It took a while for her to get up, and she was 15 minutes off track when she finally (but hesitantly) pushed herself out of bed. She took a quick cold shower to wake her up, and threw together an outfit. There wasn't much to show off for anymore, as she wasn't trying to impress anyone, and knew that Gordo didn't care what she looked like. She grabbed a pair of blue Angel jeans and a baby blue tank, and accessorized with a matching newsboy hat and her favorite purse. She put very light make- up on and ran downstairs for a quick breakfast.  
  
"Lizzie? You're gonna be late for school, honey!" Jo McGuire walked into the kitchen, with a confused look on her face.  
  
Lizzie stopped mid-bite in shock, and then chewed quickly. "Uh, yea, Mom, that's why I'm practically choking down my food!"  
  
"Want me to drive you today? Or are you going to walk with Gordo today?" The question Jo had asked was quite useless, because right after she said the word "drive", Lizzie hopped up out of her seat.  
  
"Mom, I'm going to Gordo's! See you after school!" Lizzie rushed out of her door, practically slamming it. She opened it again, apologized for the noise, and ran next door. She put her hand up to knock, but the door abruptly opened and out came Gordo.  
  
"Hey Lizzie! Let's go," Gordo said, happy to see her on time. They walked down to where the intersection was, and while they waited for the light to turn their way, Gordo checked his watch.  
  
"Uh, Gordo? Why is your face all, like, paranoid or something? It freaks me out," Lizzie said fearfully. She looked at the watch, and grabbed Gordo's hand. "Ugh! I knew I should have slept earlier! Let's go!" They ran from the intersection to the school, about ¼ of a mile, and when they reached the school, the bell rang.  
  
"Oh great, now we're late," Gordo groaned. They had run a hell of a way quite fast, and still hadn't made it. But at least he got some quality time with Lizzie, holding hands and running. It sort of reminded him of when they were little, when they used to hold hands wherever they went. He got into more memories, and tripped on the stair rail.  
  
Lizzie cracked up, almost falling over. "Oh, my gosh, Gordo! What happened to you? That's my move!"  
  
"Forget it, we're now," Gordo checked his watch, "two minutes late. Let's hurry up." They walked nonchalantly into the office, silently laughing at themselves for being so "slick", and got late slips so they wouldn't get detention. As they walked into homeroom, their teacher, Ms. Reed, was announcing spirit week dates. She glared at their happy faces, grinned at them, and told them to sit down, suddenly not so nicely. They sat at the assigned seats given to them, not that close together, and pretended to listen to Ms. Reed talk about the upcoming month's events. Relieved when the bell rang, they walked out and headed to their lockers with Miranda, Lizzie and Gordo hand-in-hand.  
  
E/N: I have made my decision! This chapter will be accompanied by 3 more chapters and an epilogue. After I do so, I will be writing another LM fic, that's not yet named. It's about a pen-pal project between two schools, Lizzie's school and Gordo's school, and their effects on many different things. So, I'll be going on to a new document, writing Chapter 17 right after I post this! 


	17. I'm Breathless, You're Speechless

Whatever It Takes  
  
A/N: Found some quiet writing time tonight, so I'm taking advantage of it! I'm also making up for the (what, two?) weeks that I laid off of writing. Well, once again, I've gotta shut myself up and write!  
  
Chapter 17: I'm Breathless, You're Speechless  
  
By lunch, most of the 9th grade knew about Lizzie and Gordo's couple ship. In line for lunch, Gordo was asked many questions about Lizzie ("Man, your girl is hot!" "Is Lizzie a good kisser?") and was surprised. At first he was surprised, I should say, and then it got cool for him, but above all it got plain annoying. People paraded around him, asking him how it happened, and telling him that they "knew" it would happen sometime. Even people he didn't know congratulated him. It got scary after a while, and he felt like he was being stalked.  
  
It wasn't any easier for Lizzie and Miranda. Lizzie was followed around by many girls and asked why she would go for Gordo. Usually she would be embarrassed by all of these questions. But ever since she got with Gordo, she felt more confident around people. She said how amazing he was, and how you're out of it if you didn't see it before now. And even though Miranda wasn't (really) in this, she was asked questions about how it happened after Lizzie refused to tell the same story more than 25 times. She exaggerated a bit, especially if a bit means saying about how they lusted for each other for so long and couldn't take it anymore so they finally just made out in a McDonalds. It was funny, but she got slapped for it.  
  
Near the end of lunch, the people were getting bored (except the Miranda story-attendees) and stopped hanging around the trio's table. They discussed the events with each other, as they were all in different places while this took place.  
  
"With Ethan and the other 'popular' guys, I felt like Nemo, and I just wanted to go home," Gordo said tiresomely.  
  
"It felt like a swarm of people just pushing their way to you. I don't want to be popular, that's for sure," Lizzie agreed.  
  
"C'mon, you party poopers! It was funny!" Miranda smiled at the grim faces in front of her, and then lowered her smile. "Ok, maybe for me it was funny, but still! Cheer up! You're the hottest thing since Ethan Craft!"  
  
Suddenly, a shadow appeared over the three friend's faces. There stood Kate and Claire, smirking at them.  
  
"Oh, so there's the 'lucky' couple! Man, they sure were lucky. Lizzie found someone as lame as she is!" Claire giggled hysterically, if you can do that, but Kate just smiled.  
  
"Hey, Claire, I think Danny's calling you or something," Kate said, nodding at her. Claire looked around, seeing Danny gulping down a can of soda, produce a huge burp, and, smiling, pointed to Claire. The words "That was for you!" could be made out.  
  
"Like, ew, I would never go to him now! Anyway, I'm in the middle of something. So, where was I? Oh yeah, I was saying how Lizzie was lucky to find Gordork! Well, I guess the 'happy couple' is happy together! Oh, wait, I forgot, you guys have a showing of The Magic Train to go see with Sanchez. Well, I guess I'll be leaving you to go see that. Tootles!" Claire turned away, but couldn't take a step, because she heard Lizzie say something to her.  
  
"What did you say, McGuire?" Claire glared at her. Lizzie glared back, just as hotly.  
  
"I was just noting how much of a prissy bitch you're being. But, you already know that, so I was just informing some other people. See, I am lucky to have Gordo, because he's got to be the best guy I've ever met. He's funny, cute, and, unlike your friends over there, he actually has something in his brain. So I suggest you shut up and try to find someone with half of his qualities. Then we can talk." Lizzie turned to look at her friends, and turned back to Claire. "Oh wait, you thought I was done? How sweet!" A perfect imitation of Claire was portrayed there. "You see, you've been such a bitchy hag to me ever since you 'won' Kate from me. I don't know if it's because of that whole thing, or because you were just born to be a snobby pain in the ass. But either way, I've endured all of that, and never said anything to you. Man, I was wrong to do that. I should have done this years ago. It's been an honor to inform you of your actions. So thanks, because without you insulting me in front of the guy I love, I would have never been able to embarrass you in front of the whole 9th grade."  
  
Claire stood there, dumbstruck. Everyone was looking at her, with a look of laughter on each of their faces. Suddenly, Kate began to clap for Lizzie. More applause gathered, and soon everyone there was clapping for Lizzie.  
  
"Whoa, Liz-zay! You keep on surprising me!" Ethan was shouting for Lizzie. She smiled, not blushing like she might have used to, and found herself breathless from that whole experience. She glanced at Claire, seeing her looking speechless.  
  
"This isn't happening, this isn't happening!" Claire muttered to herself, hyperventilating. Lizzie looked straight into her eyes, drowning all of the shouting and applauding for her, and said, " Oh yes, it is."  
  
E/N: Wow. I'm impressed. I'm very sorry for the cursing in the big speech against Claire. It was very necessary though, so sorry! I just wish I could do that to people I hate. Now THAT'S what I call sweet revenge. Well, I'll write a quick chapter in a few minutes and then go to bed, so stay tuned! 


	18. Lifestyles of the not so Rich and the Fa...

Whatever It Takes  
  
A/N: Hey! Coming to you from my, you guessed it, new laptop! Last night I planned on writing another chappie but got in trouble for staying up till 11... I would have been hella tired though, so it's for the better. Now, I've gotta write! Only 2 more chapters and an epilogue to go!   
  
Chapter 18: Lifestyles of the (not quite) Rich and the Famous  
  
When the bell rang signaling the end of lunch, a crowd aroused around Lizzie, Gordo, and Miranda. Everyone wanted to compliment Lizzie on what she did to Claire, tell Gordo how cool his girlfriend is, and hear Miranda's McDonald's story. Once the early bell rang, Gordo just couldn't take it anymore!  
  
"Uh, guys? Can you leave us alone? We gotta get to class," Gordo yelled to the huge crowd of people following them. Strangely, with the word "class", everyone started panicking and running to their lockers. Lizzie and Miranda cracked up at the look of triumph on Gordo's face. The bell rang for class to start, and the trio started for their classes. Miranda was in a different class than Lizzie and Gordo this period, so they parted their ways.   
  
"Hey, Lizzie? Can you come over after school?" Gordo had to say it loudly, because everyone was talking and walking at the same time. Luckily, Lizzie heard and smiled.   
  
"Sure. Why?" She looked at him with cheery eyes and grabbed his hand. When they got close to the door, she kissed him on the cheek and let go of his hand.   
  
"Oh, nothing. Just to hang and talk about stuff, maybe do homework," Gordo said, and smiled. She returned his smile and walked into French together. Miranda had decided to quit French and fine-tune her Spanish because her parents noted how she would "need to speak to family on trips". Lucky for her, the Elvish teacher had resigned earlier this quarter, so Larry was in Spanish, right in front of Miranda. Lizzie sat down at her seat and smiled, thinking of Miranda.  
  
Before she knew it, Lizzie heard the final bell ring in English. She caught up with Miranda and told her about where she was going after school. Of course, Miranda squealed and told her she was so happy for this to happen. But, of course, she was also happy because now she had some thinking space to start making a Larry-related decision. Lizzie knew this, of course, and she bid her farewells. Then she ran to catch up with Gordo.   
  
"Sorry about that, I just had to tell Miranda that I was going with you, and of course she's totally fine with--" Lizzie was cut off by Gordo touching her lips with his finger, shushing her.   
  
"It's alright! I'm just happy you're coming," Gordo assured her. She looked at him skeptically.   
  
"Why wouldn't I come? You're my best friend, not to mention my boyfriend. I would never not feel like coming! You should know that," Lizzie exclaimed. As she finished, they approached the Gordon's door. Gordo opened it wide for Lizzie.  
  
"After you," Gordo said in his best chauffeur voice. Lizzie jokingly curtsied for him and walked in.   
  
"So, what first? Homework? Talk? Hang? Do something? Your pick, since it's your house," Lizzie said. Of course, Gordo picked homework first, so they got out their books and worked on the coffee table.   
  
The silence freaked Lizzie out, so she just stupidly said, "What's Number 5? I don't get it." At least Gordo came over and put his arm around her in a flirting manner. She didn't know why she enjoyed this so much, his flirty ways with her, since she already had him, but something about his touch made her feel comfortable inside. When they finished their homework, they just sat around and talked about how awesome today had been. It was just like old times, before they had gotten more serious about each other. It was awkward at first, but after a while, it felt really nice.   
  
"Lizzie?" Gordo said, his head on one side of the couch.   
  
"Yea?" Lizzie's head was on the other end.   
  
"Well, can we talk about us?" With these words, Lizzie froze.   
  
E/N: Muahaha! I just love doing cliffies on you! Sorry about the lack of quality in this one, but it happens sometimes! You guys are so lucky: I'm writing the final chapter and the epilogue tonight! So be happy! Well, I'll submit this and write more! 


	19. This Love Has Taken LiftOff

Whatever It Takes  
  
A/N: YAY! The final chapter has finally come! I would like to thank the Academy, my family, Max, FF.Net, whoever created LM... just kidding! Well, I enjoyed writing this for you and am tearing up at this moment, so excuse me :wipes away a tear: Well, I'll get on with the FINAL CHAPTER!  
  
Chapter 19: This Love Has Taken Lift-Off  
  
Why did Gordo want to talk? Those five last words he said gave Lizzie the chills. They had been together for two days! They were soul-mates! They needed to stay together!  
  
"Uh, sure," Lizzie said, with a shaky voice. Yea, McGuire, what a way to tell him that you need him!, her inner voice said.  
  
"Well, I was thinking about what you said to Claire to stick up for us. Maybe it was my imagination or something, but I heard you say that you l-l- loved me. I just wanted to know, is it t-true?" Gordo stammered. He found it very hard to look at her beautiful face after he asked, so he just looked at his jeans.  
  
Lizzie thought about it for a second. Come on! Tell him!, that same voice went off again. "Yes, Gordo, I do love you. I love you so much it makes me scared that you'll find someone else who's prettier than me, smarter than me, more confident than me, and more of your type. I love you so much, and you give me the courage to do things that I never would have done, like what I did to Claire today. You make me feel real inside, you give me reason to be happy in life, you just complete me. I need you so much, I need your touch, I need your insight in life, and I need your smile. You're my best friend, and I love you as that, as a soul-mate, and as a person in general. Just please tell me how you truly feel about me too," Lizzie was in tears. She needed to know what he felt. It didn't matter if he loved her like she did, if he loved her as a friend, whatever. All she needed to know was that he could be there for her.  
  
Gordo was in shock, though. Of course he loved Lizzie, but he never knew how much she loved him. But all of those things she said were true in his perspective too. He needed Lizzie. He loved Lizzie so much it suffocated him. But she didn't know that. She needed to know that. He needed to know that she knew that.  
  
"Lizzie, I love you as much,or maybe even more, than you do. It's so hard living without your knowledge of that. I've been standing here forever, watching you go from guy to guy. I need you as much as you say you need me. Please don't fall out of love with me," Gordo sat next to Lizzie and held her hands in his. He looked straight into her eyes.  
  
Lizzie was overjoyed to hear the news. She smiled through her tears of joy, and he smiled back at her. I know this will sound corny to my grandchildren, she thought, but at least it's like a fairy tale come true. She looked at him from head to toe, and just smiled, happy he was hers.  
  
Gordo looked at Lizzie. She was smiling, and so was he. He needed to do something, fast. He kissed her passionately. She, of course, kissed him back. They were caught up in their own world, and couldn't have asked for anything more.  
  
E/N: ¡Eso es un envuelve, las personas! Or, in English, that's a wrap, people! Well, not exactly. I need to do the epilogue, and then it's a wrap! But still, thanks to all of my fans for helping out so much with my story! :tears: Well, I'd better get moving now! Do the epilogue! Tomorrow I'll try to start my new story coming up, which I will call The Secret Assignments. Look out for it on computer screens near you! 


	20. Epilogue

Whatever It Takes  
  
A/N: Well, here it is. The very final chapter, more of an epilogue, for Whatever It Takes. Writing this story has given me happiness and sadness, excitement and fear. I never thought my story would be good, great even. I just thought it was a way to pass time, but as I progressed, I felt more passion for this story and it's felt great. So, without further ado, the epilogue.  
  
Epilogue  
  
The rest of their high school career, Lizzie, Gordo, and Miranda were quite happy with themselves. Miranda and Larry got together later that year, and Larry became more popular, and looked cooler too. Miranda got him to change his shirt more often (thank Goodness!) and he got her to act less self- conscience. Mae moved away in the middle of freshman year, back to Hawaii, and that was that.  
  
Of course, the two relationships weren't drama-free. All together, there were plenty of fights and quarrels, but none sacrificed their relationships. They just made them stronger.  
  
Kate finally turned away from Claire that week, and asked Lizzie if she could be forgiven. They all got back together, even though Kate was jealous of Miranda and Larry's new-found love for each other. Kate found herself someone who cared about her for more than her looks and former popularity:a new guy named Josh (sorry, not Josh Hartnett!). They had a long-standing relationship for about 2 years, but they decided it wouldn't work, and they remained friends. After a while, Ethan actually became just a little bit more intelligent (up to 9th grade standards in 11th grade) and Kate gave him another chance. That actually worked!  
  
As college admissions stormed in, they all tried for 3 different colleges and universities: UCLA, UCSD, and UCSB. Gordo got into all 3, Lizzie got into UCLA and Santa Barbara, Miranda got into UCLA and Santa Barbara also, Larry got into UCSD and UCLA, Kate got into UCLA and Santa Barbara (see the pattern?) and Ethan didn't get into any, so he had to attend a junior college. Josh, who hadn't hung out with them for a while, got into Santa Barbara, and attended there. The rest attended UCLA with each other.  
  
After they graduated college, Lizzie and Gordo got married (they were both 22) and Miranda and Larry did the same. Kate and Ethan broke up after high school, and Kate found herself with another new guy at UCLA: Derek Ebner. He had been trying to break into movies, while Kate wanted to work for the movies, so they were a perfect match. They got married a few years later.  
  
Gordo was a breakout director, so he, Derek, and Kate worked together on a few projects. Gordo convinced Lizzie to audition for a co-starring role in one of their movies, and she did. The performance got her noticed, and directors wanted her in their films. She starred in a few films while modeling, and became internationally famous. Miranda worked with her as her agent, and Miranda got some huge bucks! Larry became a doctor for UCLA, and participated in the search for a cancer cure.  
  
Seeing all of this, you would think that the 6 didn't have time for each other. Oh, but they did. Gordo and Lizzie had a daughter named Madison, born 2 years after they married. Larry and Miranda had a son named Andrew, who looked quite handsome. Kate and Derek had twins, one was Amy and the other was Matthew. Their kids all grew up together and were the best of friends.  
  
This all may seem like a happy, boring ending, but from this, you can learn that if you find something or someone who you truly love and hold onto it, it can make your life happier than ever.  
  
E/N: The last sentence is quite true though. I truly love writing, and it makes me happy! But then I have a life also, as you can tell by the range that I have been writing this (from October to February). So that was it. Look out for The Secret Assignments coming your way! Oh yea, happy Super Bowl Sunday! ;)  
  
~MeGaN~ 


End file.
